KuroDays
by SpacePin
Summary: Karasu moves in with the vocaloid family (pretty generic storyline, huh? I'm guessing you're expecting a high school and Len kagamine? Well, not this time... ) but Miku is mysteriously gone and no one knows what has happened to her. The other vocaloids are too popular to find to Miku, so that leaves this task to Karasu. KuroDays is a parody vocaloid fanfiction


**TW: FOOD MENTION, BODY IMAGE**

Karasu rose from her bed. She looked into her mirror, staring stare into the eyes

of the visually disturbing fourteen year old she sees everyday, it almost seems impossible that she hasn't died from staring at it so much. She was a extremely short girl, with dark , greasy, navy blue hair that had a bang covering one of her deep pacific blue eyes, eyes that had dark circles under them. Her skin was pale and made her look as if she had special condition, which people constantly asked her if she had. She was your typical unappealing, flat-chested, antisocial, internet addict. She gently caressed her own cheek, and sighed. She opened her mouth slightly to remark her ghastly appearance, but quickly shut it. Her throat was so dry she could not even make out words. She walked downstairs her father's apartment to get something to get something to drink. She grabbed a grape soda, popped the small metal area ,and began chugging it down. She went back upstairs to get dressed in her regular attire. A navy blue jacket with multicolored lighter blue stripes on the pocket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black dirty, worn out sneakers.

"Today is the big day sweetheart!" A man cheered, "Today you move in with the rest of the vocaloids!"

"Dad, ugh, why do I even call you that? You're not even really my dad, you're my creator. I just couldn't sing, but my emotions and appearance were 'far more advance than any Voceloidido' or whatever. " Karasu said in a mockingly voice.

"Aw, dear, don't be so negative. You might not have a mother, or actually be human, but that doesn't make me love you any less." He cooed.

Karasu groaned. Her father hopped down the stairs. When the two got down to the car, he held open the back seat door for her. The two drove off. The house was large, as expected. With a bunch of robot things living in there, of course the house is large. It's not even a house, more like a hotel. The two walked up to doors. To pillars stood tall a distance away from the large chocolate colored doors. It started to look like the damn white house. "So you get THEM a mansion, but you won't buy me an Iphone?" Karasu teased. Her father rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. A well-built women with short brunette hair open the door slightly. "Hello?" She called quietly. After seeing Karasu's father, she jumped and began to open the door more. "Ah, master! Good morning! It's great to see you again!" She yipped. "I'll go get Lola!" ,Karasu rubbed her temples. "Oh, god. Who was she?" Karasu complained. Her father glared at her. "That's Meiko, treat her nicely. She works very hard and is a nice woman." He said strictly. Karasu smirked at this statement. "Or is she your girlfriend~?" She teased playfully. Karasu's father's face turned a light shade of red, and he began stuttering. "W-what are you talking a-about? Y-you know I don't plan o-on getting a …. p-partner." He insisted. Karasu laughed. "Uh-huh, oh sure, Dad." She chuckled. A older, slender, sophisticated woman appeared at the door. Her platinum hair was tied in a bun, and she wore shiny pearls around her neck, and a grey-ish dress that almost matched her hair. "Hello, master." She greeted, and hugged Karasu's father. She turned her head down at Karasu. "Oh, is this your daughter?" She asked, looking back up at Karasu's dad. Karasu's dad looked her straight in the eye, and nodded. "She sure is. Karasu, this is Lola." He introduced. Lola smiled sweetly, and waved. "Hello, Karasu. It's so nice to meet you." She said. Karasu almost started drooling. Her voice sounded like smooth honey being poured on pancakes, oh man. Lola held out her hand to shake. Karasu's hand slowly drifted towards Lola's. Her hands began to tremble, and she was starting to get dizzy. _Oh my god, I should have known that I was going to piss myself,_ Karasu thought. She pulled her hand away and put it back in her pocket. Lola looked confused. "Oh, uh. Sorry, she's just very shy." Karasu's father said nervously. Karasu looked at her father, or rather her creator. "Karasu, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will." Her father whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. Karasu's eyes teared up a bit. "I love you too, Father." She whimpered. Karasu sniffled a bit, and so did her father. This is what the both of them had been waiting for, the more advanced beings, to make sure that humanity is never wiped out. So advanced that even they could sit in their bedroom all day and do absolutely nothing, and could even miss somebody dearly. "Now, come visit me whenever you can." Her father requested. Karasu nodded, wiping away the small crystal in her eye. "Now go on, sweetie bird. You're going to do great things in this world." Her father said, his voice a bit broken. Lola closed the door after Karasu. The house was large, and fancy. Not surprised, its home to many popular celebrities. "Why don't you go to your room, and get unpacked, and take your mind off things?" Lola suggested in her typical smooth voice.

Time passed, and it was time for dinner. The vocaloid family sat at a large, long table with a seat for everyone, and I mean _everyone_. Karasu didn't even know the names of most of them, only the popular ones. "Karasu, why don't you sit at the end of the table, since you're our newest addition!" Meiko suggested, clapping her hands together. Karasu pulled out the large chair and sat in it. Everyone deeply stared at her, studying her every move and even breath, it made her feel sick. Karasu just wanted to hide under the table for the rest of dinner. Lola stood up and tapped her glass. "Everybody, let's give a warm welcome to a newest member, Karasu. She is the master's daughter. Please treat her well." She announced. Karasu looked down at her lap. Just mentioning her father made her stomach churn. "Has anyone seen Miku?" A man with bright blue hair and a scarf asked. Everyone looked around. "No, but I think she'll be back tomorrow. We shouldn't worry" A person who Karasu wasn't sure if they were a man or a woman who had long purple hair tied in a ponytail responded.

Finally the dinner was over, and Karasu got changed into her pajamas. A knock came from the door. Karasu's eyes widened. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." She panicked. She took a few breaths and let the words escape from her mouth. "Come in." She said. A girl with short blonde hair, a large bow, and a mischievous smile peaked her head in. Karasu stood there in her plaid, navy blue pjs. "What's up, new girl!" She whispered. She slipped the rest of herself inside the room. "Your name is Karasu, right?" She asked. Karasu nodded. "C'mon don't be so shy, I'm Rin!" Rin teased. Rin jumped onto Karasu's bed and snuggled herself under the comforters. "U-uh, what are y-you doing?" Karasu asked quietly. Rin rolled over to face Karasu. "We're going to have a sleepover!" Rin giggled. Karasu blushed a bit. She didn't know what else to do so she got into her bed. Rin began to snuggle her head into Karasu's neck. "R-rin, what do you think 'Miku' is doing?" Karasu asked. Rin opened her eyes.

"I don't really know, but let's try to get some rest, alright? We have a big day tomorrow!" Rin concluded.

"Big day… tomorrow?" Karasu repeated, nervously.

"Hush, and try to get some sleep!" Rin said, yawning.


End file.
